


Ping [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Slash, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not the only person here who wants a do-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ping [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267891) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Work Text:

Link to stream/download audio file [here](https://app.box.com/s/r4lezt8yp4rd8wwmsq8d).

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ping-0)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.  Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 


End file.
